Bell CH-146 Griffon
For an overview of the whole Huey family of aircraft see Bell Huey The Bell CH-146 Griffon is the Canadian military variant of the Bell 412EP, a multi-use utility helicopter. The CH-146 is used in a wide variety of roles, including aerial firepower, reconnaissance, search and rescue and aero-mobility tasks. Design and development Based on the Bell 412EP, the Griffon is designated 412CF. Canada ordered 100 of the model in 1992.Eden, Paul, ed. "Bell 212/412". Encyclopedia of Modern Military Aircraft. London: Amber Books, 2004. ISBN 1-904687-84-9. The CH-146 was built at Mirabel, Quebec, at the Bell Canadian plant. They were delivered between 1995 and 1997 in one of two configurations, the Combat Support Squadron (CSS) version for search and rescue missions, and the Utility Tactical Transport Helicopter (UTTH), which carries a crew of three and an eight-man section. The Griffon can be equipped with various specialized bolt-on mission kits, which can enhance the performance of the Griffon, from increasing range, improving protection against enemy fire, etc. While the CH-146 can be equipped with a total of 13 seats, accommodating three crew and ten passengers, weight restrictions usually result in a normal combat load of eight equipped troops or fewer depending on armament and fuel carried. The aircraft can also be configured for up to six stretchers. Minor disassembly permits transport of the Griffon by CC-130 Hercules or CC-177 Globemaster III aircraft for long-distance deployment. Operational history , CFB Cold Lake. It is parked on the flight line with the CH-118s it was to replace.]] The Canadian Forces purchased 100 aircraft and received them in 1995–1997. In 2005, nine CH-146s were sold to the Allied Wings consortium to be used as trainers at 3 Canadian Forces Flying Training School. Canada The CH-146 Griffon have been deployed in various operations in Canada since their introduction in 1995. They have been deployed during the Operation Saguenay in 1996 and Operation Assistance in 1997. The CH-146 have also played a major role during the great ice storm of 1998. They were deployed during the 28th G8 summit and 36th G8 summit. They were also deployed to secure the 2010 Winter Olympics during the Operation Podium. Haiti and Balkans The CH-146 have been deployed in Haiti. They were deployed during the Operation Standard and Operation Constable between 1996 to 1997. They were deployed more recently during the Operation Halo in 2004 and Operation Hestia in 2010. The Griffon have been deployed in Bosnia and Kosovo during the Operation Kinetic between 1999 to 2000 and Operation Paladum between 1998 to 2004. Afghanistan In 2007 the Canadian American Strategic Review suggested the Canadian Forces consider deploying Griffins to Afghanistan, because they were comparable to some helicopters deployed by the United States Marine Corps. On 26 November 2008, the Canadian Forces issued a statement announcing that 8 Griffons would be modified to act as armed escorts for CH-147 Chinook helicopters in Afghanistan."Canada to send Griffon attack helicopters to Afghanistan". CBC News, 26 November 2008. Retrieved on 26 Nov 2008. Equipped with a M134D mini gun, the helicopters are employed in a defensive and support role, including the evacuation of battlefield casualties. The eight CH-146s arrived at Kandahar International Airport on 20 December 2008. Suitability for role The CH-146 was purchased by the CF to replace four existing helicopters, the CH-136 Kiowa in the observation role, the CH-135 Twin Huey in the army tactical role, the CH-118 Iroquois in the base rescue role and the heavy lift CH-147 Chinook. From the time of its purchase defence analysts have been critical of the aircraft pointing to its procurement as politically motivated and that the aircraft cannot adequately fill any of its intended roles. It has been termed "a civilian designed and built aircraft, with only a coat of green paint." Writing in 2006 defence analyst Sharon Hobson said: The CH-146 was ruled out for the Afghan mission by General Rick Hillier when he was Chief of Defence Staff in 2008 due to being underpowered. It has also been criticised for being underpowered by Martin Shadwick, a defence analyst and professor at York University. Shadwick stated in July 2009: Retired LGen Lou Cuppens defended the aircraft's performance: Defence Minister Peter MacKay also defended the aircraft: Future The CH-146 Griffon is forecast to be retired in 2021. Bell Helicopter Textron Canada Inc. was awarded a C$640 million contract to repair and overhaul the CH-146 fleet until retirement in 2021. It includes options to extend the contract up to 2025 if necessary. Operators ; * Royal Canadian Air Force ;Tactical Helicopter role *400 Tactical Helicopter Squadron *403 Helicopter Operational Training Squadron *408 Tactical Helicopter Squadron *427 Special Operations Aviation Squadron *430 Tactical Helicopter Squadron *438 Tactical Helicopter Squadron ;Search and Rescue role *424 Transport and Rescue Squadron ;Combat Support Squadrons *417 Combat Support Squadron *439 Combat Support Squadron *444 Combat Support Squadron Accidents and incidents *On 18 July 2002, #146420 operated by 444 Sqn crashed north of CFB Goose Bay while returning from a search and rescue mission that had been called off. Both pilots were killed on impact and the SAR Technician and Flight Engineer were both seriously injured. The cause of the crash was the loss of the aircraft tail rotor after a tail rotor blade failed from fatigue.Aircraft Occurrence Summary. Directorate of Flight Safety, Canadian Forces, 20 August 2002. *On 6 July 2009, #146434 crashed about 80 kilometres northeast of Kandahar city killed two Canadian soldiers, along with a British soldier from the Royal Engineers. Three other Canadians were hurt. The crash was reportedly an accident due to the pilot's loss of visual reference in recirculating dust and not due to enemy action. Aircraft Occurrence Summary. Directorate of Flight Safety, Canadian Forces. Specifications (CH-146) |crew=Three (pilot, co-pilot & flight engineer) |capacity= 10 troops or 6 stretchers (some sources state maximum 8 passengers) |length main= 17.1 m |length alt= 56 ft 1 in |span main= 14 m |span alt= 45 ft 11 in |height main= 4.6 m |height alt= 15 ft 1 in |area main= |area alt= |airfoil= |empty weight main= |empty weight alt= |loaded weight main= |loaded weight alt= |useful load main= |useful load alt= |max takeoff weight main= 5,355 kg |max takeoff weight alt= 11,900 lb |more general= |engine (prop)= Pratt & Whitney Canada PT6T-3D |type of prop= turboshaft engine |number of props=2 |power main= 900 shp |power alt= 671 kW |power original= |max speed main= 260 km/h |max speed alt= 139 knots, 160 mph |cruise speed main= 220 km/h |cruise speed alt= 118 knots, 136 mph |never exceed speed main= |never exceed speed alt= |stall speed main= |stall speed alt= |range main= 656 km |range alt= 354 nm, 405 mi |ceiling main= |ceiling alt= |climb rate main= |climb rate alt= |loading main= |loading alt= |thrust/weight= |power/mass main= |power/mass alt= |more performance= |armament= * 7.62 mm C6 GPMG optionally mounted in one or both doors * 7.62 mm Dillon Aero M134D "Minigun" optionally mounted in one or both doors Image of a 7.62mm M134D in Action near Kandahar Helicopter-Mounted Armament System * GAU-21 .50 Cal, as part of Interoperable Griffon Reconnaissance, Escort Surveillance * System (INGRESS) project.Lease of Helicopter Weapons Test RangeCH-146 Griffon armed with GAU-21 * Removable armour to protect crew and cabin area occupants from small arms fire and fragmentation. |avionics= * WESCAM 16TD-A Thermal Imaging System (TIS) stabilized camera system * Crew equipped with Generation III Image Intensification (II) Night Vision * CMC Electronics CMA-2082A Flight Management System }} See also * InterPlane Griffon – ultralight aircraft of the same name * Bell 212 * Bell 412 * Bell Huey family * Bell UH-1 Iroquois * Bell UH-1N Twin Huey * List of aircraft of the Royal Canadian Air Force * List of Canadian Air Force Equipment References External links * CF CH-146 page * Bell CH-146 Griffon page rotorhead.org * An Armed CH-146 Griffon for Kandahar? on CASR's site Category:Military helicopters Category:1990s Canadian military utility aircraft Category:1990s Canadian helicopters CH-146